customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2001 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2001 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2000 Version) (Taken from: Barney: What a World We Share 1999 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2000 Version) (Taken from: Barney In Outer Space 1998 VHS) # Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time 2001 VHS # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Taken from: A to Z with Barney 2001 VHS) # Bob the Builder Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Home Entertainment and Lyrick Studios Version) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS) # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) # Barney Website Promo (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) # Please Stay Tuned for Messages Bumper (2000-2001) # Barney Home Video Intro (1999 VHS Version) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card (1998-2000 Version) # Beginning of the Barney's Good Day, Good Night Show (1999 VHS Version) Plot9- Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Song List of 2001 #Barney Theme Song (2001 Version) #Four Little Butterflies (2001 Version) #Mister Sun (2001 Version) #The Barney Bag (2001 Version) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (2001 Version) #Growing (2001 Version) #Getting Ready For Bed (2001 Version) #Just One More Thing (2001 Version) #Brahms' Lullaby (2001 Version) #Listen to the Night Time (2001 Version) #Are You Sleeping? (2001 Version) #Aiken Drum (2001 Version) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2001 Version) #Mister Sun (Reprise) (2001 Version) #I Love You (2001 Version) Closing # Ending of the Show (1999 VHS Version) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night End Credits (1998-2000 VHS Version) # Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer (1999) (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS) # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2000 VHS) # Barney Rocks CD Promo (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney Songs 2001 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Sing & Dance With Barney 1999 VHS) # Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Dance Party 2001 VHS) # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: A to Z with Barney 2001 VHS) Trivia *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). *The video aired on PBS. *Production for this video took place in January 23, 1996. *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Barney's Musical Castle (2001) Category:2001 VHS